


Like a Phoenix

by daft_panda, smolbeancarter



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daft_panda/pseuds/daft_panda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbeancarter/pseuds/smolbeancarter
Summary: Cassi finally gets the opportunity to step out from her sister's shadow.
Relationships: Princess Cassiopeia of Conia/Cinder | The True King of Alynthi
Collections: Sin Bin DnD





	Like a Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassi finally gets the opportunity to step out from her sister's shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a wip

Nestled at the base of Mt. Asora laid the quaint border town of Blyari. Also known as the edge of the Conian Empire, no more than one hundred citizens called Blyari their home. But today, every last one of the tiefling citizens was preparing for the arrival of their Princess to fend off the army amassing in the distance. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a greatsword. It was heavy and oppressive, much like the summer humidity in Yokuma. You could hear murmurs and whispers snake their way throughout Blyari, a hiss of fear and anticipation rose from the village.

> _"Did you hear? The Warrior Princess herself is coming to save us!"_
> 
> _"Really? All the way from Yokuma? That must mean we're in danger."_
> 
> _"No one ever comes from the capital anymore."_

"Kryseis! Vaniya! Come help me hang this banner up! The Princess should be here within the hour and we do not want to embarrass your father." A mother called out for her children as she made the final preparations. As her children hung the banner, the mother stepped out to get some air. That's when she saw the telltale outline of the Princess' Warhammer. 

Her Majesty, Princess Cassiopeia of the Conian Empire, has arrived.

* * *

_'I could have gotten here faster if I still had- No. That is not what you learned. You did not spend six years in that monastery for you to allow your self-pity to run rampant as soon as you leave. Pull yourself together.'_ The woman in question shouldered her pack, the fabric digging into her coppery skin as she trudged into Blyari. Taking in the scenery of the frontier town, she noticed the little white and gold decorations that adorned the town. _'These people must still claim me as their Princess. I have to do my best to protect them.'_ Cassi steeled her nerves before glancing down at the intricately carved golden bracelets that graced her wrists. As she strode through Blyari, Cassi took in the decorations that the townsfolk took so much time to arrange. 

_'They did this for_ me. _I can't let them down, failure is not an option._ _'_

Soon enough, she was at the house of Blyari's representative in the Royal Cabinet, Cabinet Member Apollon.


End file.
